Leave the World
by BookwormBudgie
Summary: Shay is depressed and Dawson feels guilty. One of them wants to leave the world and the other wants to make things right. Shawson friendship. Rated M for suicidal themes.


Not sure if this is a one shot or a story yet.

Summary – Shay is depressed and Dawson feels guilty. One of them wants to leave the world and the other wants to save her. Shawson friendship.

I don't own anything but the idea.

* * *

Shay

Shay was in depression. Darrell's suicide was really getting to her and Gabby blamed her too. The only escape was Devon…that was until she robbed her, Severide and Otis' stuff.

And that all left her here, staring out at the water from the bridge. Her thoughts were on Dawson, and how she'll be okay with Casey now. Her thoughts were on Severide and how he and Detective Lindsay were getting along so well. Her thoughts were on the amazing men at firehouse 51 and how they'll continue saving lives after she's gone.

After she puts the letter into the mailbox.

After she jumps into the water.

* * *

Dawson

Dawson was sitting on her couch thinking about the past few weeks and how Shay had been acting around her and everyone at the firehouse after the Darrell situation. She felt guilty for blaming her on the day of his death. Dawson was just angry at herself for not doing more and Shay was just there to get the ass of it.

Sighing, Dawson picked up her mobile. She couldn't directly phone Shay, not without knowing where she was or what she was doing. So she dialled Severides number,

"Hello?" Came a deep voice that could only belong to Severide. Dawson was relieved that he picked up. After all, he was mad at her for not talking with Shay sooner.

"Hey, um, I wanted to know if you know where Shay is tonight. I think you know why."

"Finally, you decide to talk to her and I have no idea where she is. Out somewhere. You should call her." Severide sounded bored, like he almost didn't care that Shay could be anywhere around Chicago at 10:30pm.

"You don't know where she is? Do you know how late it is Severide?" Dawson's voice rose with agitation.

"Hey I don't think I should be taking friendship advice from you, Gabriella." Severide muttered before hanging up the phone.

Chucking her own phone down, Dawson cursed and stood from the couch. Debating for a minute, Gabby grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Emotions coursed through her body as she jogged down the street.

Dawson had to get to Shay.

* * *

Shay

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she gripped the letter tightly in her hand. The letter said her goodbyes, her thank you's and her apologies. It was the only thing she was going to leave behind, she had told Severide once that all her money had to go to a mental health charity and she hoped that he would remember.

There was only one thing to do now. Post the letter and meet the water. Post the letter and meet the wat-

"Shay!" She turned and saw Dawson jogging towards her, "Shay…what are you doing?"

"Uh…" Shay wasn't prepared for this, "I was just-"

Dawson spotted the piece of paper in her hand and went to grab it, "What is that? Shay, let me see."

"Dawson, no. Please don't…" Shay pleaded but Dawson had already grabbed the letter.

As she read each word, realisation and confusion settled in her eyes. Each woman's eyes met and they both recoiled at the amount of emotion that was found in them.

"Oh my god, Shay. I'm so sorry you feel this way, it's all my fault." Tears escaped her eyes as Gabby spoke. Shay looked up, confused.

"Why? You did everything right with Darrell. I knew he was unstable and I didn't let you handle the situation. My carelessness led to a death. A suicide. I shouldn't have a job right now, I shouldn't even be here. So just…let me do this, please, Gabby. Let me do this." She begged.

Gabby was heartbroken watching her best friend breakdown. There was no way she was letting Shay kill herself. She would never forgive herself if she let Shay do this. But this wasn't about her, Shay must have been overwhelmed with guilt and self-destruction to get this far. She needed help and was going to get it.

"Just come home." Gabby said. Shay stood motionless for a second before collapsing in tears and grasping Gabby into a hug.

"I love you, Dawson."

"I love you too, Shay."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
